Mélodie Nocturne
by Shini-cat
Summary: [corrigé]..je suis désolé pour ceux qui l'on lu avec les fautes! mais y'en a plus...Vous connaissez le résumé? Duo fait des cauchemards et une chanson l'apaise...vous saurez la suite en le lisant! kisou


**Auteur :** Shini-Cat ( ou shi-shi...pour les intimes )

**Genre :** Romance, pitite torture, POV Heero et Duo ...

**Couple :** 1x2

**Disclamer :** C'est évident, non, y sont pas à moi...Au Jap' y sont pas prêteurs

**Bêta :** Ma sœur, mais si quelqu'un se propose, je prend volontiers, non, parce que, il y a des fois ou elle efface mes fautes pour en mettre d'autres à la place !!!

**Gras : Pensées des persos**

_Italique : Rêve de Duo_

Mélodie Nocturne

_Il était dans le noir, mais une légère mélodie venait troubler le silence qui accompagnait l'obscurité. Il avait beau se tournait dans tous les sens, rien n'y faisait : personne même pas une silhouette. Mais par contre la voix, elle, lui était familière sans pour autant arrivait à mettre un visage ou un nom dessus. Et sa commencer sérieusement à l'énervait. Comme tous les soir, il était dans le noir jusqu'a se qu'une magnifique mélodie face son apparition et à chaque fois une aussi magnifique plage faisait son apparition, mais sans savoir d'où elle venait. Mais ensuite plus rien!!!! FRUS-TRANT!!!!_

Duo se réveilla au son des cloches de l'église de la ville où les G-Boys avaient élu domicile jusqu'à leur prochaine mission. Il s'assit et s'extirpa du peu de drap qui le recouvrait encore, l'autre moitié étant au sol. Avant de rentrait dans la salle de bain il regarda l'heure : 11H39. Il fit une grimace en pensant à l'avoines qu'il allait peut-être se prendre en arrivant en bas. Mais pour le moment ses priorités était de prendre une douche et de descendre mangeait un morceau, parce que son réveil, chez lui, c'était son estomac et là il était plus que temps pour lui de se levait. Il se déshabilla et se mit sous la douche chaude ( Bon, personnellement je vais vous dire que l'eau elle était pas chaude, elle était bouillante c'est du Dudul tout crachait, ça) Il y passa... à peu près 20 minutes et s'essuya en vitesse puis il alla s'habiller ( La raison, il y a une bonne odeur qui traîne dans l'air ) Il descendit et entra dans la cuisine en s'exclamant :

-SALUT, les gens, comment ça va t'y bien aujourd'hui??!!!

Deux têtes se tournèrent vers lui ainsi qu'un regard indiffèrent et un gros sourire. Un hochement de tête et un blondinet pendu à son cou. Quatre déposa un bisou sur chacune de ses joues avant de repartir au fourneau.

-Alors, bien dormis !?!?! Demanda-t-il au moment ou Heero entrait dans la pièce et se dirigeait vers le frigo.

-Salut, Hee-chan. Ouai, j'ai bien dormit. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai encore entendu cette mélodie, tu sais celle dont je te parlais l'autre jour, eh ben, je l'ai encore entendu ! Et il commença à fredonnait.

Si Duo avait tournait la tête à ce moment, il aurait remarquer qu'Heero se tendrait comme un arc. Quatre sentant une tension chez leur soldat, tourna la tête à son tour et le vit la tête dans le frigo sans bougeait. Puis sans crier gare, il se redressa en fermant la porte du frigo avant de sortir sans un regard en arrière.

-Il a quoi Hee-chan, aujourd'hui ? Un pet de travers dans le cul ? Demanda Duo en fixant l'endroit où Heero avait disparut

-Sais pas ! Répondit Quatre en haussant les épaules.

Duo se rendit dans la salle de bain et partit se couchait en grognant contre Heero et son Laptop de malheur, mais il fit avec et s'endormit en quelques minutes.

_Noir. Encore et toujours ce fichu noir. Il avait beau marchait il ne trouvait pas la sorti, comme un couloir sans fin. Mais soudain, la mélodie fit de nouveau son apparition, il s'immobilisa et écouta attentivement la chanson qui venait comme d'habitude de nul part. Il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir quand une petite brise lui effleura le visage. Ses deux perles violette se posèrent sur la plage et un sourire étira ses lèvres, soudain plus serein. Il baissa les yeux quand il senti quelque chose lui léchait les pieds, pour découvrire qu'il s'agissait du remous des vagues. _

En se réveillant Duo nota mentalement que ses drap servaient plus de moquette que de couverture qui étaient, à l'origine, leur utilités ! Il balança le peu de couverture qui lui rester et se leva, mais il fut coupait dans son élan par un son, plus précisément une mélodie qui venait, si ses oreilles ne lui jouaient pas des tour, de la salle de bain. Sans bruit, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte et colla son oreille contre le battant de la porte. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut la mélodie. C'était celle qui le sortait de ses cauchemars. Donc c'était...

Il fit une bond de trois mètres quand la poignet s'abaissa et qu'il se retrouva deux secondes plus tard en face d'un Heero en jean et tors nu, ce dernier dégoulinant d'eau et une serviette dans une main pour séchait ses cheveux ( le terme "nid" serait plus appropriait, non ? ).

-Salut, Hee-chan ! s'exclama Duo avec un immense sourire. Bien dormi ?

Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et prit quelque vêtements pour s'habiller.

-Dis, je sais pas si je te l'ai dit mais, tous les soirs, il y a une mélodie super belle qui vient me sortir de mes cauchemars !! Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que je connais la voix qui la chante. J'arrive même pas à mettre un visage dessus, voir même un nom, c'est frustrant. Mais ça a l'avantage de me calmer. C'est quand même génial, du noir de mes cauchemars, je passe à une magnifique plage !! Mais lorsque j'entend la musique dont je t'ai parler. Ha ! Et puis j'ai remarquais que la mer, et ben, elle avait la même couleur que tes yeux.

Pendant son discours, du coin de l'œil, Duo avait pu voir Heero s'immobilisait et se tendre. Partit sur sa lancer, il décida d'enfoncer le clou en s'exclamant :

-Mais au fait !!! Quand j'y repense la mélodie a a peu près ta voix ! Enfin, du peu que je l'ai entendu, ta voix… Parce que mine de rien tu parles pas souvent. Donc les seules fois ou tu parles je t'écoute religieusement !

Et c'est à se moment là que Heero décida de parlait (silence...Heero va parler)

-Hn ! (Bah quoi, vous vous attendiez à quoi, c'est pas Duo)

Et il sortie. Quand la porte se referma, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du natté, mais pas un sourire de psychopathe, ni un sourire amusé, non non, un magnifique sourire emplie de tendresse et d'amour pour son compagnon de chambrée.

**"merci Heero, tu peux pas savoir comme tes talents musical m'ont fait du bien''**

_**Flash Back**_

_**POV**_ Duo

Je me relève en sursaut dans mon lit. Je tremble de tous mes membres et je suis couvert de sueur. J'ai, comme toujours, des larmes qui coulent le longs de mes joues et le souffle court

Je m'assois correctement dans mon lit et m'essuie le front dégoulinant de sueurs avec le dos de la main. Encore, encore et toujours ce même cauchemar. J'en ai marre, RAS LE BOL !!!

Je me lève le plus discrètement possible, lorsque j'ai retrouver une respiration à peu près régulière, et me dirige vers la salle de bain. La main sur la poignet, je tourne la tête et regarde l'heure : 3h29. Je soupire et entre dans la salle d'eau.

Ca m'énerve, je dors de moins en moins et mes cauchemars sont de plus en plus violent. A chaque fois que j'essaye de trouver une sortit à se fichu noir, il y a pas moyen, je serais emmuré que sa ferais la même chose, sauf peut-être l'espace en moins. A chaque fois, j'ai beau m'égosillais pour appelait mes amis, mais c'est comme s'ils m'avaient laissaient tomber. Mais malgré tout, je sais et sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui peut m'aider, qui peut me sortir de mes cauchemars, mais QUOI, BORDEL ?!?!

Pendant mes brèves réflexions, je me suis passé le visage sous l'eau. Je relève les yeux et les posent sur le reflet que m'offre le miroir au dessus du lavabo.

Je ferais même peur au diable lui-même : J'ai des cernes énormes sous les yeux, les dits yeux sont pratiquement sans vie. L'étincelle que je m'efforçais de garder, a depuis longtemps rendu l'âme. J'ai les mains tremblantes et mon teint, qui n'était déjà pas très coloré, ne l'ai plus du tout.

En clair : Je dirais que je suis l'ombre de moi-même. Un zombie. Je ne trouve plus la force de rire ou de sourire, et je n'embête même plus Wufei. Mais j'ai quand même remarquais qu'il s'entraînait et qu'il méditait deux fois plus que d'habitude.

Je ne discute plus avec Quatre, mais il y a un avantage : Il est plus souvent avec Trowa et ce dernier ne s'en plein pas non plus, visiblement.

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir et retourne dans mon lit, d'un pas lourd.

_**Fin POV**_ Duo

Si Duo avait tournait le regard, il aurait vu deux perles cobalt s'ouvrir puis se refermaient avec une étrange étincelle.

Ce fut le lendemain que la musique fit son apparition lui permettant de retrouvait un peu de sérénité et un peu de son sourire, en échange de nuits bien plus longs que d'habitude.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Son sourire s'accentua alors qu'il terminait de s'habiller. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour qu'Heero lui dise que la mélodie venait de lui.

**-Je te le ferais cracher, Heero, fois de Shinigami. **Se promit Duo avec une étincelle de malice dans ces orbes améthyste.

Durant un mois, suite à une capture d'Oz où il avait été enfermer dans le noir pendant plusieurs jours à se faire torturé, Duo avait commencer à faire des cauchemars suite à son retour parmi eux.

A partir de se moment là, ses amis assistèrent à une véritable descente aux enfers de la part de leur Shinigami. Tous savaient que les méthodes d'Oz étaient loin d'être douce, mais aucun, après y avoir passer, n'avaient subit de telle problèmes par la suite. Depuis sa libération, Duo ne supportait plus d'être seul dans une salle mal éclairait, ne supportait plus non plus certains bruits, mais il avait une sainte horreur du noir. Ses cauchemars avaient beau s'être calmé, il était quand même effrayer par certaines choses.

_**POV**_ Heero

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Je suis en face de lui et je le regarde se débattre contre un ennemi invisible. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues et de faibles gémissements s'échappent de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Plus qu'une solution...

...Je m'approche et je pose avec délicatesse, presque avec tendresse, ma main sur sa joue. Il se fige. Je m'assois en douceur sur le bord du lit. Il ne bouge toujours pas. Je fais lentement glisser mes doigts puis ma main dans ses cheveux, sous sa tresse. Il ne réagit toujours pas, alors je l'attire sans le brusquer dans mes bras.

Il se détend d'un coup, comme s'il savait que s'était moi, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et en quelque sorte c'est vrai ! J'essuie ses larmes et recale sa tête dans mon cou et sans m'en apercevoir, je recommence à chanter en le berçant doucement pour ne pas le réveiller.

_**Fin POV**_ Heero

Mais ce dont Heero ne c'était pas aperçut, c'est que Duo feignait le sommeil et qu'actuellement il l'écoutait chanter. Le cauchemar avait belle et bien eu lieu, rassurez-vous, il n'avait pas menti. Seulement, il c'était calmer (1) quand quelque chose de chaud et de doux c'était poser sur sa joue avant d'aller finir sa course dans ses cheveux. Puis il s'était senti attiré dans un cocon de chaleur ou il s'était complètement détendu, ne sentant aucun mouvement agressif de la part de l'autre, mais se fut à se moment là qu'il se réveilla... Dans les bras d'Heero.

Il fit semblant de dormir encore quelques minutes avant de simuler un réveil plus que dur.

-Hee-chan ? Fit-il d'une voix innocente et endormie complètement fausse.

Ledit Hee-chan vira au rouge pivoine. Bon, maintenant qu'Heero savait qu'il savait à peu près de qui venait la musique qui le calmer, autant être franc... Sans vraiment l'être, finalement.

-Elle venait de toi la chanson, que j'entendais toutes les nuits ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix de petit garçon en penchant la tête sur le côté en signe d'interrogation.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Bah, avant de me réveiller, je l'entendais encore et là je me réveille dans tes bras ! Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Et alors ?

-Je voulais savoir si elle venait vraiment de toi, pour te remercier et savoir pourquoi, c'est tout.

A des moments, il faut savoir s'avouer vaincu et Heero avait comme l'impression qu'un de ses moment était venu :

-Si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que c'était le seul moyen que j'ai trouver pour te calmer quand tu faisais des cauchemars et pour que tu retrouves un peu de ton sourire et tous et tous... Finit-il nerveusement en rougissant un peu plus.

-Tu t'ennuyais, Hee-chan, sans moi ? Demanda doucement Duo.

-...Je croie que oui, la maison était trop vide, à mon goût, je voulais revoir...

-Tu voulais revoir qui ?

- Watashi no tenshi... Souffla Heero.

-Ton... Ton ange. Répéta Duo.

Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Duo demande doucement:

-Dit moi, Heero, aimes-tu quelqu'un ?

-Je pensais que c'était évident maintenant !

-Réléna ?

-Pfffff... Et puis quoi encore, pourquoi ne pas me demander d'épouser simplet ou grincheux pendant que tu y es !

Un petit rire passa les lèvres de Duo, avant que Heero ne continu plus sérieusement :

-Non, Duo, c'est... C'est toi. dit-il à voix basse.

Il se leva pour partir, mais un bras autour de sa taille l'en empêcha et il retomba sur le lit avant d'avoir réussit à se levait complètement.

-Dit-le moi ! Dit-le moi, Heero. la voix de Duo était presque suppliante.

-Je... Je t'aime. Aishiteru. souffla-t-il mais Duo l'entendit quand même.

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

-I love you too, Hee-chan.

Heero releva la tête et ses yeux plongèrent dans les deux Améthystes de son vis-à-vis. Dans ses yeux on pouvaient lire tous l'amour et toute la tendresse qui était destiner au japonais.

Duo se pencha doucement et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun avec délicatesse, pour ne pas l'effrayer et lui laissait le temps de refuser. Un frisson le parcourut quand sa langue toucha les lèvres du japonais, en revanche, il se prit une véritable décharge électrique quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour une danse à la fois tendre et passionner. A bout de souffle, il se séparèrent et posèrent leurs fronts sur celui de leur voisin d'en face.

Derrière la porte, une ombre eu un grand sourire, avant de retournait se coucher.

Tout est bien, qui fini bien !

Vive les mélodies Nocturnes !!!!!!

Owari

Finiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!! enfiiiiin!!!!!!!!!

(1) "Calmer" et pas "camer" comme j'avait écrit au début! --

Duo: Quoi tu me shoot!! **OO**

Shin: Mais non!! --

Je sais pas d'où je sors une dobe pareille, mais sa m'est venu en écoutant "Moon" sur l'OST de Gundam Wing. Ça pourrait faire une jolie berceuse, non, DUOOOOOOO!!!!! Comment tu l'as trouver ma chanson, chanter par Hee-chan ????

Duo: Pas mal !

Heero débarquant, et pointant son arme sur Shin' : C'est quoi cette histoire, de me marié avec un des stroumphs !?

Shin' : C'est pas un des stroumphs! C'est un des sept nain ! Revoie tes classiques Disney ! --

Heero : DONC SI JE COMPREND BIEN, JE SUIS BLANCHE NEIGE !!!!!!!!!??????** èé**

Duo : JE PEUX ETRE LE PRINCE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE !!!!!!

Heero : IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ????

Shin' se tournant vers les lecteurs : Bon ont va arrêter là, sinon demain, ont y est encore ! Mais je pense que des reviews seront les bien venu !!!!

BISOU !!!

Shin


End file.
